The invention relates to a lamp comprising a first module and at least one second module each having a plurality of LEDs distributed over a module surface, wherein the modules are arranged on at least one cooling element for dissipation of lost heat, and a reflector, wherein light emitted from one of the modules is deflected by the reflector into an exit opening of the lamp.
European Application Publication No. EP 2 375 133 A2 describes a lamp having an air-cooled cooling element, in which two LED modules are arranged opposite from each other. The light of the two LED modules is collimated by collimators that are individually placed on the LEDs and is deflected by two deviating mirrors by 90° each into a joint exit direction. The light exiting from the lamp is fully divergent.